Drabbles
by CrankyLex
Summary: Several drabbles featuring the Witchblade crew. Chapter 7 uploaded 9/17.
1. Sara Pezzini

His head is bowed, penitent, and she is struck with the sudden  
need to cause a reaction, any reaction. She wants to shake him  
up, to break that iron control.  
  
"Get the fuck up, Nottingham. I'm tired of your bullshit."  
  
He remains kneeling, and she wants to kick him, to make him bleed  
for the confusion that tears her apart. She is tired of the  
dreams. She is tired of wanting something just beyond her grasp.  
  
She is tired of him.  
  
But nothing compares to the exhaustion caused by the weight of  
the world she bears on her arm. 


	2. Danny Woo

"We can touch each other now, Sara..."  
  
His own words echo in his ears as he watches her body writhe  
across the bed, muscles flexing, skin sheened with sweat. She  
whimpers low in her throat as the Witchblade climbs higher up her  
thighs.  
  
It's been a long time since he's seen her like that, and he  
misses it. He misses the way she sounds, the way she tastes, the  
way she digs her blunt nails into his back as she comes.  
  
And he hates himself as he prays for her to fail so he can touch  
her forever. 


	3. Vicky Po

Vicky Po:  
  
Nice girls don't swear, her mother always says.  
  
Nice girls don't drink, either. They don't drag themselves into  
work for a morning shift still hung over from the bender the  
night before. Nice girls don't cut up dead bodies for a living.   
They don't smell like formaldehyde, strong soap and desperation.   
Nice girls aren't nicknamed 'The Queen of the Dead' by their  
co-workers and banished to the basement.  
  
Nice girls don't ache for the strong, sure touch of Sara  
Pezzini's hands on their bodies.  
  
Vicky will never be a nice girl. 


	4. Jake McCartey

Jake McCartey:  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt/So sexy it  
hurts.."  
  
Jake danced around his apartment, yanking his t-shirt over his  
head as he moved to the music. He loved this song; it was one of  
his guiltiest pleasures besides Baywatch and VIP. He was, he  
admitted to himself, an extremely good looking man. There was no  
shame in that. It had made his life immeasurably easier over the  
years. Being easy on the eyes saved his ass hundreds of times.  
  
He checked himself out in the mirror.  
  
And what an ass it was! 


	5. Kenneth Irons

Irons:  
  
He needed a piece of floss.  
  
There was something caught on his back tooth, and no matter what  
he did, no matter how many fingers he shoved into his mouth, he  
couldn't get rid of it. It was driving him crazy. He tried  
using the point of the 17th century Italian dagger he used as a  
letter opener, but all that did was make his gums bleed. He  
tried using the edge of one of his gold-embossed business cards,  
but with all the blood in his mouth, the paper was useless.  
  
Even in death, Elizabeth Bronte plagued him. 


	6. Daniel PezziniNottingham

And, in honor of my badfic, Daniel Pezzini-Nottingham:  
  
MY HERO   
by Danny  
  
My hero is my mom. She is a police officer. She carries a gun.   
And a really big sword, but she told me not to tell anyone about  
that because it's a secret. I think she is really pretty. My  
dad must think she is too, because he is always touching her and  
stuff.  
  
It's gross. She's my mom, but she's a GIRL.  
  
My uncle Danny says that one day I will want to touch girls, but  
I think he's wrong. He's dead. Maybe you forget stuff when you  
die. 


	7. Ian Nottingham

She was waiting for him when he returned to his room, his personal  
reward for services rendered.  
  
The white streaks in her hair had been dyed back to their natural  
brown color, and with the jeans and t-shirt she had on, no one would  
know that she wasn't Sara Pezzini.  
  
No one but him.  
  
She was not Sara.  
  
She would never be Sara.  
  
But as he bore her heavily to the ground, her legs wrapped tightly  
around his hips, arms clinging to his shoulders, mouth hot on his  
neck, Ian realized one important thing.  
  
She was close enough. 


End file.
